recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
Catfish
Popular Catfish Recipes Here are a few of the dozens of popular Catfish recipes * Grilled Smoked Catfish with Horseradish Cream * Black Butter Catfish * Crispy Fried Whole Catfish with Asian Slaw * Pan-seared Catfish * Catfish Stew * Fried Catfish Fingers with Spicy Dipping Sauce * Catfish Allison Catfish recipe categories * Spicy Catfish Recipes * Southern Catfish Recipes * Grilled or Broiled Catfish Recipes * Low Carb and Healthy Catfish Recipes * Sautéed Catfish Recipes * Ethnic Catfish Recipes * Easy Catfish Recipes * Poached Catfish Recipes * Catfish Soups * Baked Catfish Recipes About Catfish Catfish families and approximately 2000 species. Most species live in fresh water habitats, but some species belonging to the Aiiride and Plotosidae families can also be found in seawater environments. Catfish has a lot of different types of forms and colors, thus there are armour-plated types, but also naked types. There are some catfish families that don’t have barbles, but they still have the catfish special features such as characteristics of the skull and swim bladder. One of the main features of the catfish is that they have no scales. Almost all catfish species have a strong, bonified leading ray placed on their back pectoral fins, through which they can deliver a stinging substance if they feel irritated. The catfish families can be found all over the world in fresh or seawater. The size of the fish also differs depending on habitat and food supply. Catfish are one of the most unique fish you can come across because of its features. There are generally 6 kinds of catfish, which include: * Channel Catfish – ' Channel Catfish (Ictalurus punctatus)': This type of catfish grows in large rivers and streams, and favors deep water with a bed of sand or gravel. They also prefer lakes as their habitats, and reservoirs and ponds do fine for them as well. In addition to these different environments, they also take to standing water. * White Catfish – '' White Catfish (Ameiurus catus)' prefer slower moving streams. They also like river backwaters, ponds and reservoirs. They are also tolerant to silt beds along with high salinity. * Flathead Catfish – ' Flathead Catfish (Pylodictis olivaris): These catfish are often found in large rivers. They are capable of surviving in slow flowing streams. * Blue Catfish – ''' Blue Catfish (Ictalurus furcatus): This catfish is similar to the channel catfish. It is found in big rivers and in lower parts of tributaries. This catfish seems to prefer clear and faster moving. They prefer beds that are of sand or gravel. * Brown Bullhead – ' Brown Bullhead (Ameiurus nebulosus)': These catfish are capable of inhabiting both still or slow flowing waters. Generally, they prefer warm waters in lakes, reservoirs, ponds, large rivers and sluggish streams. In addition to this, these catfish are capable of living in muddy areas with sand or gravelly beds. * Yellow Bullhead – ' Yellow Bullhead (Ameiurus natalis)': These catfish take to vegetated areas that may be in reservoirs, ponds, slow-flowing streams, and shallow lakes. This catfish tends to be very tolerant to polluted waters. This is strong pint as far as breeding is concerned. However, the safety of consuming these fish is questionable then. You would need to know exactly where these fish have been bred. There are similarities among these catfish, but the channel catfish seems to be the favorite of all. This type of catfish is mainly produced because of the demand for it in the US. It is believed to be quite nutritious, and people are obviously going to ask for it for this reason. In order to cater to the demand, growers have increased in number, and the catfish industry profits every year. As you can observe here, the channel fish appears to be the most favorable of all catfish to produce and consume. This is because these fish will grow well in clean conditions and are hardy at the same time. They are convenient to produce and generally breed well. Production of Catfish Among many other kinds of fish that are cooked or even kept as pets, catfish appears to be right on top of most people’s lists. Catfish is indeed one of the favored species of fish. Production of catfish is at a high every year, and as a result of the interesting these fish, many farms have been opened in order to cater to the demand for catfish. Also, all types of catfish are in demand. People who like catfish tend to look out for all the types available. Farm catfish today is one of the largest agricultural produce in the US. Last year (2005), the US produced catfish of a total weight of 600 million pounds. These were produced in a total of 165,000 pond water acres. Thee enormous figures give you some idea of the extent of production of catfish. Also, the farm-raised catfish industry raises $450 million per year. Though other types of catfish are easy to breed, the channel catfish is believed to be the easiest to produce. It multiplies easily in suitable conditions, but does not multiply in grow out ponds. This allows growers to have considerable control over their breeding. Having considerable leverage over the channel fish is convenient because these fish are most suitable for commercial growth. Other important characteristics of the channel catfish are that it is tolerant to dense conditions and thrives well in different environments. Also, its young, called fry, are receptive to manufactured food. Channel catfish and its other types are thought to be healthy food. Demand for these foods is quite high. This is because of the fact that they are healthy fish foods to consume. It is due to the demand for these fish that the need for greater production has increased. Channel catfish taste the best as well, and they can be cooked in a number of ways in order to have a great treat. They can be fried, boiled, grilled or even baked. With the various ways in which this fish can be cooked, production processes are spread so that more people can grow catfish. Marketing the techniques involved as well as the ideas about catfish has been important as well. This has enabled many more people get an idea of production processes in addition to giving people idea of a healthy inclusion in their diets. Organizations such as the Catfish Institute and others have been playing their parts in promoting catfish. Certainly, these kinds of catfish organizations have done a great deal in making the catfish industry what it is today. Buying Catfish In order to buy catfish, you need to know several things about these wonderful fish. The first thing that you would be told is that the channel catfish is the most favorable to buy. Whether you are buying them for consumption or for breeding, you should know that the channel catfish is the best. If you buy channel catfish for breeding, you should know what environments it likes best and how it will adapt to different conditions. If it is in a populated growing area where the conditions for multiplying are ideal (temperature) it will breed well. As opposed to this, if you do not want your catfish to breed quickly you would need to change its environment to a grow out pond. Channel catfish do not breed in grow out ponds, and this will give you considerable control over its multiplying speed. Regarding the fry it produces, you do not have to worry whether they will eat and survive till adulthood. This is because of the fact that they easily consume manufactured foods as well. Therefore, looking after the young and breeding more channel catfish is feasible. You do not need to be too specific about the habitat and worry about feeding these fish. As far as buying catfish for consumption purposes, you must know that these fish are one of the healthiest fish to consume. People who need to include low calorie levels of food substances in their diets should include catfish. Indeed, they should include none other than the channel catfish. One important to note is that you can be sure of buying channel catfish and know that it is safe. It is safe because it has most probably been bred in a safe and clean environment. This is important to assert because with a catfish type like the Yellow Bullhead that grows even in polluted waters, you never know what your settling for. Therefore, as far as safety is concerned and if you want good tasting catfish, channel catfish is the best. In addition to understanding the underlying factors about catfish and which catfish to go for when you want to cook a dish, you need to know about the appropriate size you need. The number of them as well is important to know, and your recipe should provide you a guide as well. In addition to this you would also need to know about marinating and seasoning procedures for cooking catfish. Preparing Catfish Just like other foods have preparation processes, catfish too needs to be prepared before cooking. There are several steps of preparation that are required when you need to prepare catfish. How you prepare catfish depends on what kind of dish you are making. Some dishes require you to cook up the catfish separately. Boiling the catfish or steaming it is common in this sense. However, there are other methods of preparation One way of preparing catfish is to clean the inside guts out. This is the most common step, and you can be sure that the insides are removed because there is not required material in there. In addition to removing the intestines and unnecessary portions from the inside of the catfish, there are other steps that are carried out. The skin of the catfish may need to be removed for some dishes. In addition to this, the fins are often chopped off. The head is often not required, and is done away with. However, sometimes, after removing the intestines, the fish is left as a whole. Stuffing is made from various ingredients, depending on the dish being cooked, and this stuffing is inserted into the whole fish. When catfish is stuffed like this, it is likely to be bakes, and served whole at a dinner. The baked fish may then be sliced up. Aside from preparing catfish whole, you may want to boil it as well or steam it whole. Some dishes require the catfish to be steamed. However, the head and fins are also removed in such a process. In addition to this, so is the skin. For other dishes, catfish is simply boiled up, and then added to other mixtures. Aside from steaming boiling, stuffing, etc., you may also need to cut the fish appropriately. Some dishes you to do this when the fish is not cooked. Others require you to cut it into strips or cubes when the fish has been boiled or steamed. Other preparation of catfish requires you to season the fish before it is boiled or steamed. This helps to set in a flavor for a while before the fish is cooked up. There are various preparation methods for dishes that use catfish. Each preparation processes should be followed in order to cook a dish exactly how it should be cooked. Preparation processes are indeed important, as these steps help the food taste better. Cooking Catfish Catfish are delicious fish and they are nutritious. This is the reason why they are in demand. Indeed, there are quite a few dishes one can cook with catfish, and two of them are given below. * Stuffed Catfish is an interesting dish that is easy and convenient to cook. * Orange Catfish is another interesting dish made from catfish. Storing Catfish There are several methods employed in storing catfish. These processes take into consideration how long catfish can last in different ways of storing. The manner in which they are handled is also important in storing them effectively. To begin with, when you first purchase catfish, you need to watch out for signs of it being fresh. This is because only if it is fresh is it worth storing. First, the flesh should look fresh and be moist, and should not have a spongy or dry feel to it. Also, the odor of catfish should not be strong. Certainly avoid catfish that has a strong smell. Usually catfish heads are left on, and this enables you to see the eyes. If the eyes are clear, you know it’s fresh. If you buy skinned catfish, make sure there are no bruises or marks on them. You need to handle and refrigerate raw foods like raw catfish very carefully because of the bacteria content. In order to handle catfish effectively and safely: Keep Catfish refrigerated; you need to make sure that the catfish is refrigerated at 32º-40º F. You need to make sure that you keep frozen catfish frozen hard until you need to use them (store them in a freezer at 0 °F). Keep raw and cooked catfish separate in order to avoid contamination. You also need to sterilize the area you work on when you work between preparation and serving. More specifically, when you store catfish, make sure you store it in the coldest portion available. You may want to cook and consume the catfish no later than 2 days if you mildly refrigerate it. If not, freeze it rigidly as possible. You should also use catfish within two days after defrosting. You should also store catfish in a moisture-and air-proof wrapper immediately after buying it. Catfish is perhaps like other kinds of meat. It needs to be looked after carefully in the sense that it should be washed and frozen in appropriate wrappers. If you do not store it properly, you will find that it may rot quickly. Catfish Nutrition Seafood is thought to be one of the healthiest foods one can consume. This is because of the low calorie content that is associated with most fish. However, there is other seafood that has high calorie values. Catfish for one does not have high calorie content, which means that everyone can consume it in general. Since catfish is generally like any other fish, it has protein levels that are like other fish. The white meat of fish is thought to be nutritious, and contains considerable amounts of vitamin A and D, Calcium, and other minerals. To be more specific, the following data is interesting learning about catfish. Farmed Catfish of 5 oz. when cooked with dry heat contains: * 217 calories * 26.7 g protein * 0.0 g carbohydrate * 11.5 g total fat * 0.0 g fiber In addition to the above nutrients, catfish contains Selenium (20.7mcg), and Vitamin B12 (4mcg). In addition to these, it has Potassium (459mg), and Niacin (3.6mg) In accordance with the amount of calories that one should consume per day and the type of nutrition that catfish provide, having this fish as part of your diet is most important. Catfish make wonderful meals, and indeed, there are a number of dishes that can be made from it. There are a number of ways that this fish can be cooked as well, and this means that there is tremendous variety. In addition to understanding the underlying factors about catfish nutrition and which catfish to go for when you want to cook a dish, you need to know about the appropriate size you need. This is because the nutritional content will correspond to the size of the fish. Your recipe should provide you a guide about this as well. Just like other foods have preparation processes, catfish too needs to be prepared before cooking. There are several steps of preparation that are required when you need to prepare catfish. How you prepare catfish depends on what kind of dish you are making. Your preparation methods as well define how much nutrition you provide in your meal, and this is because of the fact that much of the nutrition gets heated away in extreme cooking processes. This is another reason why the cooking techniques employed should not be too extensive, and should just be enough to cook the flesh just right for you to eat. This would help to retain as much nutrients as possible that is originally present in the catfish. Catfish Nutritional Research There are several things that are known about catfish. We already are aware of the nutrition that the catfish already provides us. However, there are other things being researched such as the types of fats in the catfish. In addition to this, there is more research being conducted into the capabilities of the different kinds of fish and what nutrients they may provide. It is not known exactly what quantity of fish is really enough in a person’s diet. Therefore, a moderate amount is considered to be acceptable. Further research is being conducted into the differences between catfish bred in farms and ones that are wild. There is said to be marginal difference between wild catfish and farm bred catfish regarding the calorie level. The farm catfish is said to have lower levels of calories than the wild one. In addition to this, there is more research being conducted into the differences in mineral contents in each of the catfish types. With more research conducted in these areas, it will be determined how much catfish exactly is required in your diet. In knowing the level of nutrition exactly, a proper balance can be achieved in your diet. For the time being though, you can enjoy the taste of this wonderful fish. Catfish Recipes Catfish Related Resources * Pangasius (Basa) - Cooking with Catfish Category:Catfish Category:Freshwater fish